knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights vs Dragons: Legends Awakening: Blaze
Knights vs Dragons: Legends Awakening: Blaze (''☀伝説の覚醒ブレイズ- Densetsu Kakusei Moeru)'' is the second book to the Legends Awakening series created by Sapphire Games Ltd. It introduces of new characters, new weapons, a new setting neighboring north of Akardos, and a new action packed plot to stop the revival of Garuga by a vile queen in order of ruling over Solara. Plot Months (and years) after Garuga's defeat, the Shepherds along with exalt Sokara and dracoknight Marco are finally able to live in peace. After the joyous re-union of every Shepherd married to their respective spouse, Rubio is overwhelmed to see Eryeth born again thanks to Kelli and tries to settle in with a family dinner thanks to Senpai's cooking. Unaware of an unknown spy studying Marco from a distance away, he secretly hops away to report about the tactician to his trusted queen resided in Solaria, an island north of the Ruins of Era. Insipid and nervous about his report, Queen Rayne is unsatisfied about his search for the tactician and calls him to the underground prison to meet a certain thief who has been longing for to see his father before he was born. The spy seemed skittish to see Blaze, a wielder of the sun blade Sol and a brave Thief of Solaria. Rayne quietly announces that his father is alive. Shaken by the comment, Blaze mumbles in fear and silent joy that Marco Rubio was well living among a horde of dead Sirens. Maenwhile in Delyrus, Rubio decides to scout around Akardos in search of any Sirens that plagued the perimeters of Crodantis, Kagia, and Durene. Waving in farewell towards the Shepherds, he bounds across near the Midmire Ruins where a brown haired woman named Aerin is suddenly attacked by Sirens. Once dissipated by his newly forged Dawnbreaker, Rubio finds Aerin heavily wounded and sends her to the nearest infirmary, her condition quickly recovering thanks to the quick introductions. Fully recovered and back to her feet, Aerin questions about Rubio's whereabouts and the two suddenly get to know each other fast. Marco then decides that she shouldn't be defenseless without any weapon and hereby presents her with an array of weapons from his pack. She brightly accepts his offer and picks up an Rigormortis axe, wielding it with ease. Marco, feeling proud, gets her into some housing units by Castle Delyra, but Aerin kindly denies and tells him that she rather prefer to train back in Solaria. With the two walking up by the docks to Port Aragary, they kiss each other in farewell before Marco smiles at his secret relationship with someone new. Dawn breaks out while Rubio heads home, an messenger on a horse cart sends him a letter in order for the tactician to return home. Marco shakes his head and tells him that he can walk back home on his own. It was just two days after they met and Rubio is seen with Aerin again. This time, it's a souvenir giveaway and a brown handerkerchief designed to look like a tome was settled into the hands of a gasping Aerin as Rubio felt proud to let go of his belongings. Aerin kisses him goodbye and boards on the boat. 5 months later, news spurs in Solaria, where Aerin's mother Elma is shocked to bear the news of her daughter pregnant after her relationship with Rubio. Aerin pleads her mother to keep the child but Elma feels rather picky about it and refuses to accept her birth. That's when Aerin's grandfather comes in, a hero to the family of ceasing Elma's bickering protests and wisely change her mind about the desicion of having a baby. 5 months later, Elma is holding Aerin's first born, Aerin coming up with the perfect name for the child. Blaze was all the baby had to happily babble afterward. After seeing grandfather pass away at 5 years of age, Blaze mourned over his death but quickly retaliated to the fact that death was not going to seal upon his family and worked hard day and night of looting food and Nerado for thier struggles of living. Mastering the Thief class, he was now named the best Thief around Solara, though guards patrolling the plaza were rather skeptic about his stealthy appearance. After the Shepherds recruit Reuben, Rubio ponders worriedly about Aerin while staring ahead past the Ruins of Era. Sokara and Kelli question their heavy concern on him but Marco resists to tell them and swiftly walks away. Sirens were once plaguing the lands of Akardos and even the newly mentioned island of Solaria. The bystanders of the island- even Blaze were completely uninformed of Garuga's undead army except for Aerin. With no time to elaborate, the two immediately engaged into a fight against Myrmidions and Snipers. Time struck short as Aerin fell to the ground while impaled by a Siren Mystic Knight. Deathly moans rippled across Blaze's radius as the thief finished off the Siren and mourned for his mother's death. It was then that one startling moment, Aerin told Blaze to go and find Rubio before falling breathless once again. Accepting the handkerchief with tears, Blaze bravely bid a silent farewell to his mother and ventured across Knem Forest to search for safety from the Sirens. Luck came upon him as a group of children halted in front of him, claiming that they were also looking for Rubio. Bewildered by the sight of him being related to Galen, Eleanore quickly cleared the mess and interrogated Blaze in an abandoned fort. After telling him their next location, Blaze accepted himself with the Shepherd Children and traveled through the Constellation Gate. With each child separated into different locations, bad luck would have it as Blaze thumped back into the grounds of Solaria, guards already on the verge of arresting him. After harshly questioning his whereabouts, Blaze sarcastically creates an escape plan and runs for safety. Sitting beside a nearby house nestled in tall grass, Blaze takes a good moment on staring at the handkerchief with slow tears until a familiar voice grabs his attention in whispering awe. Aerin from the past gladly takes Blaze in as hospitality, a silent evening night turned into a friendly talk. Comparing both handkerchiefs got Aerin to doubletake at the similarity and eventually get to know her son from the future. It was not long before the re-union lasted for 5 seconds when a knock on the door caused two Solarian guards to barge in with a quick search through out her house. Aerin bid Blaze goodbye with a warning to escape. But stakes were high as Blaze found himself fidgeting against several Freelancer guards. Later at the Midmire Ruins, Rubio was once engaged into his pondering thoughts when a familiar voice returned to him. Aerin came in with Rigormortis in hand, their joyful hug voraciously interrupted by a band of Sirens circling around them. The mistake of smiling at Marco caused Aerin to stagger against the ground while a Siren Mystic Knight chuckled in greed. Devastated by the gory sight before him, Rubio then takes revenge and successfully dispatches the Siren Chief. Turned out that the blade impaled two inches away from Kelli's neck, Rubio's horrid nightmare pushed through the Shepherds as the dracoknight retreats back to the Midmire Ruins. Dueling against his troubled thoughts, Rubio get's comforted by Sokara with straight forward advice while Kelli escorts him back to Castle Delyrus. Spending some time with their children seemed to knock off Rubio's nightmare as a knock on the door brought Vigur to enter in with some grave news. The Shepherds depart early morning for Regna Kagia, an important meeting arranged by Rulers Ascald and Hardo brought the Shepherds to gape at the newcomer. A Solarian assassin named Zane reports of Queen Rayne in a Arena duel against Rubio. Twitching in silent rage towards Zane's inquisitive tone, Rubio then unleashes his Sunshine Creventis and rapidly warned against him in confirming with the duel. Ascald halted Rubio's aggression from rising into pervulsing anger, and decides to welcome an old friend of Sokara's. Reima gladly accepts to train Marco with his Divine Hero skills of swordplay and prepares him for the next 3 days before the fight was gladly announced via messengers on horse carts or pigeons. Meanwhile, in Solaria, Queen Rayne observes a certain orb hovering above the wicker. An orb that might finally go against Rubio's Dawnbreaker in success. Underground, Blaze is stuck behind bars until a brilliant escape plan offsets the guards into rants of warnings echoing around the hallways. Escaping the castle was no easy task, so Blaze would think of an easier way to duel against them in stealth and agility. Back at the Dueling Grounds, Rubio took over Reima's training as the Divine Hero left for evening training by the abandoned forts. Sokara comes over in concern, highly satisfied that his tactician was going to wreck his opponent very easily. After a successful swing by his Divine Creventis, Rubio agrees to head back home for the night. Chuckling in disguise was the one and only Segarus who spied on his moves. As Blaze was nearing his escape, he overhears a secret conversation behind one of the meeting rooms regarding Zane and another Assassin to skewer down Rubio in the process. Dismayed by the sound of it, Blaze retreats for the docks of Port Aragary. One week later, the biggest fight in the millennia history of Solara pours over with thousands of fans from every continent alike. After Sokara and Kelli's words of pleading concern and comfort, Rubio enters the arena grounds facing a vile queen dressed voraciously along with a staff held in her hands. Ignoring the fact about the weapon triangle, Rubio knew that swords were stronger than lances so he would have an easy win against the queen. However Rayne took her time as Rubio struggled to charge against her. Slow motion was his weak point so tomes were worth a try. A bolt of Static Storm brought Rubio facing endless dust clouds, Rayne's frequent teleporting brought the tactician stumped on his first try. Marco switched for Chaos Rain, endeavoring the rocks of fire bombarding the grounds in order to catch her off guard at a random point. Singed by the sudden outcome, Rayne then prepared herself against Rubio's Holy Blitz but shocked the arena into awkward silence as the green lightning bolts froze against her smirking vision. A circle of flames revolve around Rubio's static pose while performing her finale move. Bolts of Lightning and Fire mashed into one, plunge the whole arena into an enourmous smoke cloud. Moaning at his defeat, Rubio fell to the ground while this shocked a good number of Shepherds, much to Blaze's urgent disbelief. Minutes later, Euriki prepares an emergency cot for the tactician, implying about his heavy wounds and a slight grotesque pigment growing on the left side of his leg. Thrashing wildly like a wild horse in lassos, Rubio sustained an ugly mark on his right arm but bothered not to yell about it since the sliming wound on his left leg started to decapitate and fade away thanks to the Mend Staves prepared by Koshka. One week later, Euriki comes back to check in on Marco and gladly serves him a set of homemade crutches. Rubio accepts them with a nod and heads over to the Shepherd's dining tent, where every child would be seen re-united with their parents. It was not long before Kelli came in with Marcus in hand and joyfully ruffled Eryeth and Reuben's hair in heartous joy. Relieved at the sight for sleep in the tents pitched right above Kagian ground, the Shepherds accompany thier sleep long before stealthy rustles awoke Robion, his urgent warnings ripping across the tiny camp. Bewildered by the sudden disturbance, the Shepherds were surprise attacked by Zane's band of Assassins. The Pack Hunters raided over each tent until Rubio wanted to help out but was strictly instructed by both Sokara and Sobek that he had to rest for the night. Disobedient at the command of the thief's concern, Rubio chants a Dragon Charge spell to speed dash over to an assassin, completely joining in the fight. It was then that Zane sends Grock, a burly assassin of the Pack Hunters to savage a sample of Rubio's ichor and report it back safe to Queen Rayne's hands. After a long struggled fight, Marco manages to bring down Grock, the vile secretly stashed by Zane while the Pack Hunters retreated in defeat. Category:Books